The Wink of an Angel or a Phantom?
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: A promise that was only forgotten by sleep... A mysterious masked female with the voice and skills of an angel... And a boy smarter than any other falls putty over this mysterious being. Will she give him the courage? Or break him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Herro everyone. Sorry for not updating, but I've been suffering the stomach flu and was too weak to write. Forgive me all...  
>(Falls off my chair)<br>Anyway, to show you all how sorry I am, please read this new story. I actually got the title from a song by Acid Black Cherry. *Sigh~* Thank you, Yasu... So, enjoy! ^-^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Wink of an Angel or a Phantom?<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: The Awakening Promise**_

_"I promise..."_

_"Cross your heart?"_

_"Cross my heart. You and I are gonna be together, forever."_

_"Yeah! Never forget that!"_

_"As if I'd ever forget"_

A girl woke up from inside a capsule. She looked around but everything was a blurr do to the capsule.

"Oh? She's awake." A voice said sweetly then the girl smiled. The capsule opened then the girl fell on her knees. She heard foot steps and a hand was wrapped around her arm only to be helping her up. The girl looked to see a man. He had golden blond hair and blue eyes.

"My... Have you been asleep for quite a long time, Camellia-Emma."

"...Is that... My name...?" The girl asked through a daze then the man laughed.  
>"Oh silly me. You just woke up after ten months. You're name is Camellia Enchantu. I'm your big brother Light. But you gave me a nickname. You called my name in Japanese. Remember? Raito?" The blond hair man asked then the girl tilted her head.<p>

"It's no use Light. Why don't we just test her on her passion?" A man asked as he stepped besides the man with blond hair. He hand raven black hair and brown eyes. The blond hair man sighed as he carried the girl with one arm around her waist.  
>"Always the impatient one, aren't you Shadow? That there Camellia is your grouchy brother, Shadow."<p>

"Shut up. She's been asleep for ten months. We need to know if she's got her passion?"

"Calm down. I will begin the tests. Camellia-Emma, honey, I'm gonna put you down and play you a song. We wanna know if you can sing it and do a little dance, okay?"

The girl nodded then Light placed her down in a room. When he left, the song "Still Doll" started playing. Camellia softly sighed as she stood up and started twirling around like a ballerina.

_Hi Miss Alice_  
><em>Anata garasu no <em>  
><em>me de donna yume wo...<em>  
><em>Mirareru no?<em>  
><em>Miirareru no?<em>

_Mata atashi_  
><em>Kokoro ga sakete<em>  
><em>Nagarederu<em>

_Tsukurotta_  
><em>Sukima ni sasaru<em>  
><em>Kioku-tachi<em>

_Still, you do not answer..._

_Still... You... Do not answer..._

Shadow smiled when Camellia finished the song and fell on her knees.  
>"She still has her passion for music."<p>

"Uh-huh..." Light said then he cut the music and looked at the girl with worried eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Doll**_

"Viola! Don't you look adorable?" Light asked then Camellia looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a frilly dark blue dress with white ribbons and she had a white flower in her hair that was tied with a ribbon.

"Why... Do I have to wear this?"

"Well, this is your first time outside your home, so I thought 'Why not dress her up so cute'? You are just adorable, I could eat you up!"

"I'd be careful, Emma. Light here could never control his issue with cute and adorable things." Shadow said then Light pouted and covered Camellia's ears.  
>"Don't you listen to that grumb of a trouble-maker, Shadow. He's just going to steer you into the wrong path, Camellia-Emma." Light said, as he smiled at Camellia's reflection. Shadow scoffed then put a hand on Camellia's shoulder.<br>"Stick with me, sweetie. I'll make your dreams come true with your passion."

"My... Passion...?"

"That song you were singing and dancing to. That is your passion. Well, to put it more exact, art is your passion. Actually... Uhhhh... I can't quite put it to exact... Ha, ha ha ha..." Light said then Shadow grabbed Camellia's hand. She then started following the dark hair man out of a building and into a limo.

"Oh~ A limo. Where you taking her, Shadow?" Light asked as he stepped out of the building.

"Around town. Got a problem with that?"

Light held his hands up and smiled.  
>"Sorry. Just asking. As her guardian, I'm asking you to take proper care of her. She is fragile little child."<p>

"She's only 12." Shadow said, as he closed the passager door once Camellia got inside.

"Awww... I didn't get a chance to give her good-bye kiss..."

"You're sick in the head. You're 22 years old."

"Oh, and you're a mature 20? Just have her back at the hotel."

"Got it." Shadow said as he got into the front of the limo. As the limo drove off, Camellia looked back at Light then she sighed and looked at her feet.

_Well... Guess like I'm spending the day with Shadow... Even though he doesn't seem to like me at all..._

She looked around and found books. She picked up one and opened it. It was all in Japanese then she tilted her head.  
>"Guess I could kill some time learning this difficult language." She said as she started reading.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Mask**_

_After studying for the longest time of period, Camellia felt the limo came to a sudden stop. The door opened and Shadow tossed a mask to her._

"Put that on."

"Oh... Okay..." Camellia said then she put the mask over her face. Shadow held her hand and lead her into the building. Camellia looked around, noticing that they were in a theather. Shadow stopped, making the little 12 year-old bump into him. She gasped when she saw a young man. He had curly blond hair and beautiful pale light blue eyes and his skin seemed to glow a very pale light green.

"Marshall..."

"Is this her?" The young man asked looking at Camellia, but she hid behind Shadow.

"Yeah, this is her."

"I see... Why don't we leave her here? I need to speak to you about something."

"Very well."

Shadow kneeled down and whispered to Camellia to stay here. She nodded then Shadow followed the young man. Camellia looked around then she felt a familiar presence. She turned to see two girls. They both had dark raven black hair but their eyes were different. The small one had ruby red eyes and the tall one had emerald green eyes. They both smiled at Camellia then walked towards her.

"Is that her, Alice?"

"I don't think so... She seems too fragile, Magenta."

"Who are you...?" Camellia asked then the girls giggled.

"She doesn't remember us, Alice."

"Boo-hoo... That makes us sad doesn't it, Magenta?"

"How could I remember...? I hardly even know who I am..."

"Well that's simple;"

The small girl appeared in front of Camellia and lightly poked her forehead.  
>"You're lost in your own thoughts."<p>

"Girls..." A voice called then the girls gasped. Camellia saw the young man, Marshall, then the two girls ran after him leaving Camellia.

"Emma! There you are." Shadow said then Camellia ran towards him and embraced him.

"Emma? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Shadow asked but Camellia quivered with fear. The man sighed then picked her up.

"Light's gonna blame me for you being scared..." He said then he carried Camellia to the limo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Voice**_

_At Mount Justice the team recieved a mission from Batman saying that they must protect two young girls after their guard was suddenly murdered last night._

"These are your clients... Alice Liddel and Magenta Umpire."

Two girls stood next to Batman then Robin tilted his head and looked closely at Magenta.

_Her eyes... Are they the color of ruby...?_

"You job is to protect these two until you uncover who murder their guard."

"Sounds like you're sending us on a wild goose chase." Kid Flash said then the two girls looked at each other then at him.

"We have proof..." Alice spoke then she looked at Magenta. Magenta held out a piece of paper then she gave it to Robin. Robin held the note up so that everyone could see it.

"'You're next...' sighed, 'The Mask Phantom'."

"Do you recall having any enemies in your past that could hold a grudge against any of you?" M'gann aked then Alice clasp both of her hands together and lightly placed it on her lips. Magenta softly gasped then Alice looked at her. Magenta whispered in Alice's ear then Alice shook her head.  
>"Not that we know of..." Alice answered. Once Batman left, the team took Alice and Magenta back to the hotel they were staying at. Magenta was resting her head on Alice's lap, fast asleep.<p>

"I'm so sorry for having you all to do this..." Alice said, as she lightly pat Magenta's head.

"No problem. Besides, we need to start doing some research on the murder." Robin said, as he looked at the rabbit dolls that we laid next to the sleepy Magenta.

"For starters, about your life." M'gann said then Alice looked at her.  
>"Well, Magenta lived in Romania until she turned 13. She has an older brother but he lives far from where we are staying. Her parents are back in another country..."<p>

"And you, Alice?" M'gann asked then Alice lowered her head.  
>"I'm independent... Ever since my family died in a fire..."<p>

"Oh yeah... I've heard about that... I'm sorry about your loss..."

"It's okay. After five years of living by myself, I've grown use to it."

_"That's a lie..."_

_Huh? _Robin thought then he looked around.

_That's weird... I thought I heard a voice... _Robin thought as he looked around then he shrug it off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The Masked Phantom**_

_Night has reached its point as the Young Justice were on guard at the hotel Alice Liddel and Magenta Umpire were staying in. As Alice was asleep, Magenta was wide awake and helping out the team with watching._

"You don't have to do that, Magenta."

"Oh, but I want to. I know I'm just a small 14 year-old... But I wanna prove that I'm not weak. Many people, even Alice, risk their lives to protect me... But now I wanna do the same for them." Magenta said then M'gann pat her head.  
>"You both are like sisters; Always looking after one another."<p>

"I wish I had a sister..."

"Hey," Superboy called then M'gann turned her head to the closed door.  
>"What is it?"<p>

"We got someone here. Says he knows Magenta."

"Oh, let him in please." Magenta said then when the door opened everyone saw a young man with snow white hair, the tips of his dyed teal, and he had hazel eyes.

"Jagger!" Magenta said as she hugged the young man.

"I'm so glad you're both safe, but was this really necessary?"

"What do you mean?" Magenta asked then she heard someone cleared their throat.

"And who is this?"

"Oh, this is my big brother, Jagger. Jagger, we asked help from these people because we need to know who murdered Marshall..."

"If only I didn't have a job that requires so much of my time..."

"Not to interrupt anything, but we will make sure to keep these girls safe in our hands."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, KF!" Robin said, as he elbowed his best friend in the stomach. As the two boys were fooling around, M'gann walked towards Jagger.  
>"We'll make sure to keep them both safe."<p>

Jagger looked at his little sister then sighed.  
>"I'll leave to you then..."<p>

When Jagger left, Alice woke up with a loud yawn. Magenta hugged the raven hair girl then she softly whispered in Alice's ear.

"I understand..." Alice said then the lights suddenly went off. Everyone got into position. Robin and Kid Flash both stood close to Alice and Magenta when everyone heard Superboy and Aqualad grunted then the door broke down. The two boys were down then they saw someone standing in the door way. It was a boy, about close to Robin's height, had short black hair that was similar to Robin's but the ends were ruffled up, and he wore a mask that only covered his eyes.

"You...! You're..."

"The Masked Phantom." The person said then Artemis fired her arrows but the boy caught one and grinned.

"You really think these would stop me?" He said then his body twitched. He opened his mouth and something crawled out of it.

"Ugh! Gross!" Kid Flash almost gagged at the sight of what everyone saw. What crawled out of the boy's mouth was a person. The person held a scalpel then it charged straight for Alice and Magenta.

"Watch out!"

Robin and Kid Flash pushed the girls to the side, barely dodging the person. The Masked Phantom snapped his fingers then more of the person who was holding the scalpel appeared behind him.

"Take the girls out of here!" M'gann said then Robin and Kid Flash nodded. The both grabbed the girls and ran out of the building.

"I'm not letting you get away!" The Masked Phantom said, as he ran after them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Alice and Magenta?**_

_As Robin and Kid Flash were running, with Alice and Magenta, away from the Masked Phantom, they suddenly came to a dead end._

"You two stay here! We'll handle the Masked Phantom!" Robin said then Alice nodded at the two boys then turned to Magenta. As Robin and Kid Flash looked for the boy, they suddenly heard Magenta screaming.

"Magenta!"

They both ran to see Alice on the ground, knocked out unconscious, and they gasped when they saw the Masked Phantom holding Magenta by the neck. The 14 year-old struggled and gasped for air then the young boy smiled.  
>"It's over, little girl!"<p>

"Or so you think!" Kid Flash yelled as he charged at the boy then kicked him. Magenta crawled to where Alice was as she watched the two boys fight the masked boy.

"Alice wake up... While we still have time..."

The raven hair 16 year-old opened her eyes then raised her head up. When she saw that Robin and Kid Flash were fighting the masked boy, she looked at Magenta and nodded. The two girls ran out of the alley until they were further away from the battle.

"Ready?" Alice asked then Magenta nodded and pulled out two rabbit dolls. One was black and was wearing a dress with a pink nose and the other was white with a blue nose.

"Bumpkin." Alice called then the white rabbit smiled.  
>"It's about time."<p>

"Form: Timestop White Rabbit!"

Suddenly the white rabbit doll suddenly grew into a huge monster. He grew long claws and grew razor sharp fangs. Alice sat on the back on the rabbit then smiled.

"My turn! Marabel!" Magenta said then the black rabbit giggled.  
>"You got it, baby!" The rabbit said then she ran her hand across the rabbit into a crescent then the rabbit turned into a big black and purple scythe. Magenta opened her eyes and they were bright red then she hissed loudly.<p>

"Now... Let's go catch that 'Masked Phantom'." Alice said then Magenta and Timestop White Rabbit roared. Back at the fight, Kid Flash was down unconscious then the Masked Phantom punched Robin, making the Boy Wonder hit the back of his head on the wall.

"Now... Since you're slowly ready to fall in defeat, let me do you the honors of messing around with your mind."

Robin tried to stand up straight but his strength wasn't coming back. The Masked Phantom opened his mouth and a person crawled out of his mouth and held the scalpel. The person was about to slice the Boy Wonder when it was suddenly attacked. The person was sliced then Magenta stood in front of Robin. She hissed loudly, baring her fangs at the Masked Phantom. The boy gasped then when he tried to make his escape, Alice shook her head to the side.  
>"Not a good idea." She said then Timestop White Rabbit roared. The Masked Phantom backed into the corner of the wall then he smiled.<br>"This isn't over." He said then he suddenly vanished. Robin was panting when he suddenly got a good look at Alice and Magenta.

_Is that... Really them...? But how... How are they doing that...?_

Robin began to loose feeling in his body then he fell and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Clients**_

"Camellia-Emma? Have you met my clients, Alice Liddel and Magenta Umpire?" Light asked then the little 12 year-old girl looked at the man. They were both in a room. Camellia was lying down on the couch, as Light was sitting in a chair across from her. The clock was ticking, echoing the room.

"Well, Camellia-Emma?"

"I've met them..." She answered. Light smiled at her then laid his arm on the arm rest.  
>"Were you scared when saw what they hold?"<p>

"I was..." Camellia whispered then Light reached over and pat her head.

"Hey, Light. I got a friend over."

"Oh, bother... Please tell me it isn't that trouble maker, Klarion...?"

"And what's wrong with me visiting my _favorite_ doctor?" A scraggy boy with a black mop-top hair with devil horns over his ears said. Camellia gasped softly then she heard a cat meowing. She looked at the cat then slowly held her hand out then the cat sniffed her hand then lightly rubbed her head against it.

"And _who_ is that?"

"Someone who should be leaving. Camellia, head back to your room."

"Oh... Can't I please stay here...? I'd like to pet the kitty."

"Camellia-Emma..."

"Please~! Pretty please, Raito-kun~?"

She bat her eyes then Light sighed.  
>"Very well..."<p>

Camellia smiled then she pet the cat that was rubbing its head on her hand.

"Teekl is taking an_ awful liking_ to you."

Camellia gasped when the boy was close to her.

"Ah! Klarion! Stay away from Camellia!"

"But I'm not doing _anything_ to her."

He held a lock of Camellia's hair then gently ran his fingers through the lock and smiled.  
>"...Yet. So your name is Camellia right? I'm Klarion the witch boy. And that's my cat, Teekl."<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't be touching someone's cat without their permission."

Klarion laughed then sighed.  
>"You're funny."<p>

"Klarion, what brings you here? Camellia is my personal clients. We were in a middle of one of her sessions." Light said then Camellia nodded.

"Well, I _was_ here to hang out with Shadow, but I think I'd like to be one of _your_ clients. That'd way _I_ get to see your cute little client, Camellia."

Light growled then Camellia felt her face warming up.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Illusions**_

_At Mount Justice, Alice and Magenta were treating Robin and Kid Flash's wounds, though the weird thing is that they were the only ones that were hurt pretty badly. Aqualad and Superboy were hurt but not bruised badly._

"How did this happen...?" Kid Flash groaned as Alice was wrapping bandages around his arm.

"Megan said that when the Masked Phantom ran after us, those creepy people just suddenly vanished."

"The Masked Phantom must've been messing with your minds." Magenta said then Robin looked at her.  
>"Well, I'm just speaking out my thoughts..."<p>

"No, I think you're onto something, Magen." Kid Flash said then M'gann gasped.  
>"Hello, Megan! Illusions!"<p>

"Pardon?" Alice said then Magenta looked at her.  
>"Megan believes that the Masked Phantom uses some sort of technique to trick peoples' minds. That person thing crawling out of the boy's mouth was an illusion, isn't that right Megan?"<p>

"That's exactly right. But what bothers me was the photos of Marshall's murder... From the pictures that Robin found, it looks like Marshall was sliced to death."

Alice covered her mouth then Magenta wrapped her arms around her waist.  
>"It's okay, Alice... It's okay." Magenta said then Alice sighed and nodded. Robin looked at the two raven hair girls then tilted his head to the side.<br>_From what we were just talking about... Could it possibly be that what I saw last night be an illusion as well? Could Alice and Magenta be hiding something from us...?_ Robin thought then he gasped when he heard Aqualad calling his name.

"Take a look at the wounds... These cuts are obviously come from a sharp weapon, like a knife or something smaller..."

"Like a scalpel?" Robin suggested then Magenta and Alice looked at the Boy Wonder. Robin walked towards the group then pointed at a cut on the picture.  
>"See right here, this cut could only be penetrated by something like Aqualad said; a knife."<p>

Everyone started mummuring to each other then Robin looked at Alice and Magenta. The two girls had a sad expression in their eyes then there was a guinea pig noise.

"Is there a rat in here?" Kid Flash asked then Robin heard a little scoff noise.

_"How dare that boy! I am not a rat!"_

_"Keep making those guinea pig noises, and you gonna be a rat."_

_Am I imagining things? Or am I really hearing someone talking?_

Robin looked around then he noticed that Alice and Magenta were holding their rabbit dolls.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Different Sides**_

_Shadow and Light were watching Camellia as she was singing and dancing to the song "Passion". She twirled around gracefully and swung her legs swiftly, like a ballerina. The two men smiled then they heard a soft whistle._

"What is it now, Klarion?"

"Just came to visit the cutie. So, this is her passion huh? She's quite good at it. Though, I'm curious to know about her 'other self'. The one you've been trying to get rid of, Light."

Light snarled then Klarion laughed.  
>"Temper, temper... I'm just a anxious as you are to try to get that nasty little beast out of that cutie. So if you want my help, I get to at least get close to having a relationship with Camellia."<p>

Camellia came to a stop when the song was over then she gasped when she saw Klarion waving at her.

"So... Do we have a deal?" Klarion asked, looking at Light out of the corner of his eye. Light gripped his fists then nodded.  
>"We have a deal. But you make one mistake and hurt even a single hair on Camellia-Emma and I will break you..."<p>

"Oh, you're so scary,_ Raito-kun_." Klarion said with a hint of flirt in his voice. Light growled then pretended to strangle him from behind until he stopped once he saw Camellia walking towards Klarion.

"Camellia." He said her name then smiled.

"Klarion, hello." Camellia greeted her cheeks turning pink. Teekl meowed then Camellia stroked her cheek softly.  
>"Hi, Teekl." Camellia greeted, petting the cat's head.<p>

"Camellia? May I have a word with you? Just the two of us?"

Klarion turned and grinned at Light who gritted his teeth.

"Oh... Sure." Camellia answered then she followed Klarion into a different room. When he closed the door Klarion smiled as the brown hair girl turned around to look at the witch boy.  
>"What did you wanted to talk about?"<p>

"Oh... Something. But I'd like to ask; What are you doing taking over someone this cute, Phantom?"

Camellia's eyes turned from sapphire blue to light blue.

"_Do you have a problem with the body I pick?_"

"No, not at all. Yeah, except... I happen to like the person you're taking over, so if you would just step out and move onto a new body, I'd be happy with that."

"_Even if I can get out of this girl's body, I'd done it years ago. You see my body is sealed inside here by that damn brown rabbit, Thumper._"

"Thumper? You mean Bumpkin and Marabel's son? You're telling me that little brown rabbit did this to you?"

Klarion laughed then Phantom used Camellia's body to put his hands on the hips and tapped his foot. Klarion stopped then looked at him.  
>"Oh, you're serious are you?"<p>

"_Very. But you know... Since this body isn't the master of Thumper, I'll might as well kill it._"

"Whoa, let's not jump to conclusions, Phantom. If Camellia isn't the master of Thumper, who is?"

"_That's what I've been trying to get the information out of Alice and Magenta..._"

"Wait a minute... Alice and Magenta are here? The two girls? The Detectives of the Light and the Dark?"

"_Who else...? I'd try to get the info out of them but they were in their forms before I could get anything._"

"Huh. Maybe _you_ can't get it... But maybe _she_ could."

The witch boy and the boy taking over Camellia's body smiled. Suddenly Camellia's light blue eyes faded into a sapphire blue then Klarion caught her. Teekl let out a meow then the witch boy turned to look at her familiar.

"I _know_ she's scared of them. But she's gonna have to learn to face her fears soon. Otherwise _he_ is going to cause more trouble for my cutie." He said as he looked at Camellia.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: There Came Across A Girl**_

_After two weeks, Robin and Kid Flash believe they are fully healed to help protect Alice and Magenta, but the two girls and the rest of the team believe that their bruises have slowly recovered after the beat up they got from the Masked Phantom._

"I just think you both should just recover some more before you do something rash..." Alice said then Magenta nodded her head. Robin let out a scoff when the small 14 year-old agreed to the 16 year-old's conclusion.

"I think we're fine to at least keep an eye on you both."

"No." Aqualad said then the two raven hair girls looked at him.

"We need you both to recover. If the Masked Phantom strikes again, he could damage you both or worse."

Alice and Magenta ran their finger across their neck making a slicing sound then they both pretended to be dead.

"Or that could happen." Superboy said then Magenta nodded. Alice took out her pocket watch and opened it.

"Is it time, Alice?" Magenta asked, looking at the tall raven hair girl. Alice nodded then everyone looked at the two girls.

"Oh, do forgive us... Magenta and I have to go see our psychiatrist."

"Psychiatrist? What for?" Robin asked then Magenta turned to look at him.  
>"Well... That's a little private, you know? You can't always know everything about us."<p>

"But if you both want to get a little exercise or fresh air, you're more than welcome to follow us." Alice said.

"You know, for protection. Or body guards." Magenta said.

"That's a great idea!" Kid Flash said then Robin sighed.  
>"I guess."<p>

* * *

><p><em>After leaving Mount Justice, once Robin and Kid Flash got dressed into their normal clothes, the four suddenly stood in front of a building. The girls walked inside while Robin and Kid Flash followed them.<em>

"So which room is this... Light suppose to be in?"

"Right there. Both of you wait outside, okay?" Alice said then when the two girls left, Robin and Kid Flash both sat down. After waiting for a few minutes, Kid Flash decided to go look around for a bathroom, leaving Robin alone and completly bored. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes trying to get some rest when he suddenly heard a violin playing.

_Who's playing the violin? _He thought as he decided to spend his time searching the person playing the violin. Robin followed the music until he came across a room where he spotted Camellia playing the violin. Her eyes were covered with a mask as she twirled gracefully to the song she was playing on the instrument.

_Who is that girl...? _Robin thought as his face felt warm due to the sight of this beautiful child. When Camellia stopped, she spotted Robin then gasped.  
>"Who are you? This area is off-limits!" She said then Robin gasped.<br>"I'm sorry! I didn't know that! I just heard your song you were playing on the violin and I followed it to here..."

Robin could sense Camellia glaring at him even with her eyes covered.

"You're really good at it you know. The violin, I mean..."

"Thank you. But I'm not as good enough as I was when I was young..." Camellia said then Robin stared at her violin then at her.  
>"Sorry about barging in... I'm Robin. And you are?"<p>

"I'm Emma." Camellia said then she bowed her head.

"Emma. Nice to meet you. Tell me, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh. The psychiatrist, Doctor Light, he's my guardian."

"Oh. So you just hang here till he's done?"

"Yep. Though I practice my music or help him out. But Light wants me to focus more on my passion then other things."

"It's nice to help, but I think maybe he just wants what's best for you." Robin said then Camellia looked at him.

"I think you might be right."

"I pretty much know I'm right..." Robin mumbled then Camellia looked at him.  
>"Huh?"<p>

"Nothing. By the way, what's with the mask?"

"Oh. Light wants me to put on some cute stuff. He likes to pick out my outfits and accessories."

"Huh. Wonder what kind of guy he's like?"

"Oh he's nice. And he always cares for me. Like a big brother and father kind of way." Camellia said then Robin tried to picture an image but he lost it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: The Plan**_

"Alice? Magenta? How have you been?"

The two raven hair girls looked at Light then nodded.  
>"We've been better..." Alice answered.<p>

"How's... Marshall?"

Alice's eyes widen then she looked at the psychiatrist who was smiling sweetly at them.  
>"I know that he really isn't dead..."<p>

Magenta was about to bare her fangs into a loud hiss when Alice placed a hand over her hand.  
>"Calm yourself, Magenta... How do you know Marshall isn't dead...?"<p>

"You really think a small blade like a scalpel could kill the boy of the abyss?"

"I thought I smelt a brat... Klarion!"

The witch boy smiled then threw a dull scalpel across Light's desk.

"What is he doing here?"

"Calm down. I'm just a patient just like you both."

"That's a lie." Magenta hissed. Klarion laughed then sat on Light's desk.  
>"Okay, here's the deal, I've agreed to help poor Light because I've taken a interest in his little girl."<p>

"You mean Camellia?"

"Yep! So in return for me getting close to her, I have to get rid of the Phantom."

"So it was her that attacked us?" Alice asked then Light shook his head.  
>"No! Not her! Not my Camellia-Emma!"<p>

"Her body is being controlled by him. Which makes me ask this; If Camellia isn't the person who controls Thumper, who is?"

Klarion stared at the two rabbit dolls Magenta was holding.  
>"Well, you wanna tell me or do I have to ask your<em> master<em>, Bumpkin?"

"Don't you raise that tone with me!" The white rabbit doll hissed as he came to life.

"Honey, there is no need to raise your voice." The black rabbit said as she came to life and walked toward Bumpkin.

"It's hard to believe that you both are bond to your masters..."

"They are both not fully ready to mature." Marabel said.

"Which means we are still bond to them until the time comes." Bumpkin said then Alice picked him up.

"Which would explain why Thumper found his way out of the Contract. The master he picked five years ago happen to matured... Which is why you and your wife wanna believe that Thumper should go to Camellia, even though she isn't a full raven hair girl like your masters."

"We tried getting in contact but so far he refuses to hear us out."

"By he you mean Nightmare?"

"So you've heard of him?" Alice asked, holding Bumpkin up.

"How could I not? I heard a little rumor you both encountered the beautiful Wonderland back when you were just little children." Klarion said as he held Teekl and pet her.

"So your plan, Bumpkin?"

"Keep your end of the deal, witch boy and get rid of that parasite out of the girl."

"Can do." Klarion said then he open the door for the girls to exit.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: The Male Singer**_

_After leaving the building, Alice and Magenta both looked at one another, worried about what would happen if the plan failed. The two raven hair girls don't really trust the witch boy Klarion, even though he knows a lot about the two girls past._

"Is something wrong?" Kid Flash asked, looking at the two raven hair girls. Alice gasped then she shook her head.

"Well it has been quite a day. Maybe we should get you back to the hotel..." Robin said then Magenta nodded. After arriving at the hotel, Robin reported to the rest of the team that he and KF were going to keep an eye on the two girls, just in case the Masked Phantom strikes.

"Where are the girls?"

"Asleep." Kid Flash answered then he pointed at the room. Robin stared at the door then he opened the door to see the two girls asleep on one bed, holding their rabbit dolls close. Robin sighed then he closed the door.  
>"They are so like sisters."<p>

"You could pretty much tell by the way they are so close to one another."

When Kid Flash turned on the TV, it was a music video of a boy singing a song. He had short raven black hair, he was wearing clothes that looked like he was from a royal family, and his eyes were covered with a mask.

_"And that was the famous singer, Mimiki of the group Sharon!" _

"Mimiki? I've never heard of him..." Robin said.

"He's popular to the girls all over. He came all the way from Europe and studied Japanese ever since."

"Oh. But you know... He looks similar to our little Masked Phantom." Robin said with a smile then Kid Flash made a "Don't even think about it" face, but it was too late. Robin started to type in Mimiki's location.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Sweetness **_

_When Robin figured out the location to the male singer, Mimiki, the two boys were on the run. At the hotel where Alice and Magenta were staying at, Bumpkin and Marabel stared outside the window until both their masters picked them up._

"So... They wanna see Mimiki?" Alice asked.

"Or should we say, Camellia-Emma?" Magenta corrected with a smile on her face. Alice picked up Bumpkin along with Marabel.

"Should we follow them?"

"No..." Bumpkin said then Alice looked at him.  
>"I'd like to see how that boy, Robin, could handle that child..."<p>

"'Scuse me? But that child is a girl. And her name is Camellia!"

"But she's not the one Thumper choose as a master!" Bumpkin hollered then when he turned his wife's eyes were surprised then angry.

"Now now, honey... Don't blow a fuse... Please? I love you..." Bumpkin said then Marabel crossed her arms.  
>"Mm-hmm, you better be sorry." She said then Bumpkin started sweating nervously.<p>

* * *

><p><em>At a live concert, everyone was screaming and cheering when they saw the famous male singer, Mimiki, got out of a limo and started walking. Robin and Kid Flash nodded then Robin cued his friend then within a blink of an eye, Kid Flash knocked out one of the security guards and was now wearing the uniform. <em>

_Piece of cake. Now it's your turn Rob._ Kid Flash thought then he nodded at Robin, giving him the signal. Robin quickly made his way into the crowd. When Mimiki got inside and the door was about to close, Kid Flash used his foot to hold a small part of the door open then he and Robin snuck in while the other security guards were calming the crowd down.

"I actually can't believe that worked..."

"Eh, I had a feeling that 95 percent of this plan was gonna work."

"And the five percent?"

"We'd get caught and get kicked out." Robin said then he looked down the halls.

"So... Where do you think he is?"

Robin was quiet then he suddenly heard a faith singing voice.

_Ame ni uta re kimiwosagashite sakende ita_  
><em>'Aishiteru aishiteruyo'<em>  
><em>Furishikiru ame no oto ni koe wa kaki kesareta<em>

_Todoki wa shinaide mo kamawanai harisakete mo_  
><em>'Aishiteru aishiteruyo'<em>_  
><em>

_That voice... That's gotta be Mimiki's voice!  
><em>"This way!" Robin said then Kid Flash followed him. As the singing got louder, the two boys finally found the male singer in a dressing room. Mimiki spotted the two in the mirror then he turned and glared at them.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.  
>"This is a private room! Both of you get out before I call security!"<p>

"Wait! We just have some questions! Hear us out!" Kid Flash begged then Mimiki shook his head.  
>"No! Both of you, out! Out! Out! Out!"<p>

"Where's Superboy when you need him...? Please just answer this; Do you know Alice Liddel or Magenta Umpire...?"

"What? I have never heard of them? Who are they? You're girlfriends? Look, if you don't get outta here now, I'm gonna scream for security!"

"But we just-!" Robin and Kid Flash tried to explain, but Mimiki dashed out the door.  
>"SECURITY! INTRUDERS!" He screamed then three security guards chased the two boys out.<p>

"Remember the five percent you mentioned?"

"Yeah?" Kid Flash said then they finally reached the exit.

"Mimiki was the five percent..."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Mimiki**_

_After the security chased Robin and Kid Flash out of the building, one of them came into Mimiki's dressing room. Mimiki stared at his reflection in the mirror. He removed his mask and it showed beautiful sapphire eyes._

"They're gone, Mimiki. Or should I say Camellia?"

Mimiki pulled off the black short hair and long brown hair flowed down. Camellia smiled then turned to look at the security guard.  
>"Thank you for scaring off those two intruders, Klarion."<p>

The security guard smiled then he snapped his fingers and the uniform changed into that black suit that the witch boy always wear. Klarion removed the cap then sighed.  
>"Those fools were asking you some questions. What did they ask you?" He said, as he sat in a chair and Teekl jumped onto his lap.<p>

"They asked if I knew Alice and Magenta..."

"And you lied to them, huh?" Klarion said then Camellia sighed softly. Klarion stood up then Teekl jumped onto the floor as she watch the witch boy made his way toward Camellia. He wrapped his arms around the girl then rested his chin on her shoulder.  
>"Don't let it get to ya, cutie." He said then Camellia nodded.<p>

"Ahem!" Someone said then the two turned around to see Light quivering with anger at the sight. Klarion stuck out his tongue at the blond hair man then kissed Camellia on the cheek.

"Mwah!"

"That's it, you damn witch boy! Come here!"

Klarion laughed as he ran past Light and down the halls with Light chasing him. Shadow pat Camellia on the head then she smiled.

"You got a show to put on, Emma."

"Oh, you're right!" Camellia said, as she grabbed her wig and mask. She put them both on then she started walking to the stage. Many people cheered her fake boy name then Camellia held the mic and started singing.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: The Clues**_

_****As the Young Justice was looking over some of the reports and clues of Marshall's murder, Robin and Kid Flash groaned when M'gann was playing a Mimiki song on her phone._

"What's wrong? You don't like Mimiki?"

"After meeting with him in person? Hell-to-the-no!" Kid Flash said as he slammed his forehead on the table counter.

"You guys actually met Mimiki? Was he really nice? Did he only speak Japanese?" Magenta asked as she appeared behind M'gann.

"He was a total brat that spoke English!" Robin said with a slight irritation in his voice.

"What makes you think he's a brat?" Artemis asked then Kid Flash and Robin looked at each other then at the rest of the team.

"Well..." The two friends began then Artemis and M'gann put their hands on their hips.

"What did you guys do?"

"They probably won't tell. Unless we make them talk." Magenta said with a smile on her face.

"Wally..." M'gann said then Kid Flash quivered then let out a scream.  
>"Okay! Robin thinks that Mimiki is the Masked Phantom!"<p>

"Gee, thanks for being such a friend, Wally!" Robin said, glaring at the red hair.

"Do you have proof that Mimiki is the Phantom?" Aqualad asked then Robin covered his mouth.  
><em>Aw, crap... <em>He thought then Alice put her crossed her arms.  
>"Now, wait. Let's not blame these two. Maybe Robin <em>may<em> be onto something. I mean, from all the news and live concerts, Mimiki has his eyes covered, and not to mention his height is the _exact_ same height as the Masked Phantom. About Robin's height." Alice said then the rest of the team started talking to one another. Robin looked at Alice. He smiled at her then Alice mouthed a "You're welcome".


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: The Wink**_

_It was another day, and Alice and Magenta had to visit their psychiatrist Light. Robin offered to keep guard on the two girls while the rest of the team try to figure out the mysteries of the murder of Marshall. When they got there, Robin was sitting in a chair as Alice and Magenta had their meeting._

_Hopefully it doesn't take too long... _Robin thought then he suddenly heard someone singing.

_Struck by the rain when searching for you,  
>I shouted "I love, I love you"<br>But the sound of rainfall wipe away this voice _

_I can't reach you, but I don't care  
>Even it's break up<br>"I love, I love you"  
>It's just one easy word<br>but why I can't convey it to you_

"That voice... Is that Emma's?" Robin asked to himself then he retraced his footsteps the last time he met Camellia. When he heard the voice getting louder, he saw Camellia in a room. She stared at herself in the mirror as she was wearing a nice light blue dress with ribbons attached to the end, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was still singing a song while twirling around.

_There's rain outside, the same rain on the night at that day  
>It's like a lie if the time could forget that<br>Your joke, your sulk, handle me  
>When I realize, I remember the day with you<br>"Do you love me?"  
>is your favorite phrase<br>Deceive myself by laughing mischievously, I love you_

_You were crying just because a trivial problem  
>Struck by the rain<br>Enough, it's enough  
>I let go of your hand, the one that I love than everything<br>Let go of your tears and smile, you said "Bye bye" with your tearful voice  
>Your face that I love is look so painful With love, with sorrow, the sky was crying again<br>_

_When was the beginning? I can't remember  
>I can't even tell the word "I love you"<br>Hey, can we still meet even now?  
>On this pocket, the vow that we didn't commit as our love<br>I'm coming to see you _

_Struck by the rain, I embrace you,  
>I shouted "I love, I love you" <em>  
><em>With gentle smile I close my eyes silently <em>  
><em>Right, I won't let go of those hands <em>  
><em>with tearful voice, "I love, I love you" <em>  
><em>It's just one easy word<em>  
><em> but why I can't convey it to you early?<em>

_Please, can't you accept this ring? _

"So you want me to accept a ring?" Robin asked then Camellia turned around then smiled.  
>"Oh, hello. I didn't think you would be coming back."<p>

"Well, gotta stick with Alice and Magenta. Their my... Friends." Robin lied then Camellia tilted her head.  
>"I see... Must be nice to have friends..."<p>

"You don't have friends?"

"I do. But it's just I don't have many friends. You know, friends outside of this building. Light gets scared if I go off by myself."

"Well he only worries because he cares."

"I know." Camellia said as she untied the ribbon in her hair and the light brown hair flowed down. Robin tilted his head and noticed that her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Hey..." He said, as he pushed his hand through her bangs which made the 12 year old girl jump back and squeak.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You can't see anyone with your bangs drooping over your eyes."

"No, stop! Please don't look at my eyes...!"

"Why?" Robin asked, pulling his hand back. Camellia looked down and Robin noticed that her cheeks were pink.  
>"I'm embarrass of my eye color..." She said then Robin chuckled.<br>"Why? I bet your eyes are nice. But if you hide them, nobodies gonna see them. And with your eyes covered, you can't see anyones' faces as well."

"Then why are your eyes covered...?" Camellia asked then Robin looked at her. He was surprised to how beautiful her eyes are.

_Her eyes are like mine... _Robin thought then Camellia looked up and winked at him.  
>"Well you got to see my eyes. I'd like to see your eyes."<p>

She reached up but Robin stepped back and then cleared his throat.  
>"I'm sorry... But maybe some other time okay?"<p>

"Aw~ No fair~!" Camellia whined then Robin waved his hands up and down.  
>"Now, now. You just caught me by surprise. I'll show you my eyes when the time is right."<p>

Camellia sighed then she smiled.  
>"Fair enough." She said then she walked past Robin.<p>

"Oh, did you know this old legend...?" She asked, looking back at Robin. Robin turned his head to face her.  
>"That if you get a wink from an angel your love will soon come." Camellia said then she giggled and winked at him. Robin chuckled turning his head back then Camellia slowly opened her eyes.<br>"But get a wink from the phantom... And you're next to die..." She said in a serious tone then before Robin could turn to face Camellia, she was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: Klarion and His "Cinderella"**_

_It was almost midnight, and Camellia was asleep. Klarion on the other hand was reading some books that were on Camellia's book shelf in her room. He read fantasy books such as "Red Riding Hood", "Snow White", "Alice in Wonderland", but he figured out that Camellia's most favorite was "Cinderella". He also read a book that was put high up on the book shelf which was "Romeo and Juliet". He smiled, thinking that Shadow must've given Camellia that book and Light took it away from her, putting it on the very top of the book shelf._

_Just like Light. _Klarion thought then he looked at Camellia who was still sound asleep with Teekl curled up into a ball beside her. He closed the book quietly then smiled at Camellia.  
>"I know you're awake, Camellia." He whispered, then Camellia opened her eyes. She pouted her lips then Klarion laughed softly.<p>

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Klarion asked, tilting his head.

"Know whether I'm asleep or not?"

"Oh." Klarion said then he looked up at the glass window ceiling, and stared at the moon.  
>"Well for one reason, you sounded<em> way too quiet<em> to be asleep."

"So you're expecting me to snore so loud that I wake up Light and Shadow?" Camellia hissed softly then Klarion covered his mouth and giggled.  
>"Well, when you're asleep, this..."<p>

He placed a finger on Camellia's lip then smiled.  
>"Should be open just a bit wider."<p>

Camellia blushed then turned her head. Klarion smiled feeling victorious that he made the sapphire blue eye brunette girl blush. He moved his lips closer to the girl's ear then whispered,  
>"Do you sometimes wish to be like Cinderella?"<p>

Camellia turned her head then Klarion pinned her down onto the bed. The girl's eyes were wide as the witch boy's face was just itches away from hers.

"Would you like to become like Cinderella?"

Camellia was quiet then Klarion kissed her cheek.  
>"I'll let you become 'my' Cinderella." He said then Camellia smiled. She slowly closed her eyes then fell asleep. Klarion smiled then lightly kissed her forehead. He jumped off the bed then walked out the door.<br>"Sleep tight, my Cinderella." He whispered as he closed the door from behind then he walked down the darkness of the hall ways.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: Marshall and Jagger**_

_After letting Young Justice know that Jagger was going to take Alice and Magenta to his apartment, the team were a bit worried on whether they should've sent someone to go with the girls, but Alice told them not to worry about her and Magenta. When the two girls and Jagger arrived at a big apartment, a young man with curly blond hair and pale light green skin gasped._

"Alice!" The young man, who was actually Marshall, said as he ran and hugged the raven hair and emerald green eyed girl. Alice lost her balance and fell, landing on her bottom then she laughed.  
>"Always the excited one to see me, huh? Should you even be moving around?"<p>

"Jagger says it's fine. Right, Jag?" Marshall asked as he turned to suddenly find Jagger's little sister, Magenta sucking on her older brother's neck, blood dripping down.

"Ugh! Never mind, I'll ask when his sister is done feeding."

"It's your fault, Alice! Have you been not feeding her?" Jagger hissed, then moaned when his little sister kept sucking him.

"Yeah, I can't really take you seriously with your sister sucking you up and with you making all those moan noises. Besides, Magenta only takes blood from either someone in the Umpire family or her mate, which is Danny."

"Stupid Danny- - Ah!" Jagger yelped when Magenta bit him even harder. After half and hour, Magenta pulled her head back and licked her lips. Her bright red eyes changed back to their deep ruby color. Jagger held his neck where his sister bit him.  
>"This is gonna take a while for it to heal."<p>

"It's your fault; calling my boyfriend stupid." Magenta said with a pout then Jagger sighed.  
>"How could I even get mad at this face?" He asked, kissing his little sister's forehead.<p>

"You just got sister attachment, dude." Marshall said, as he held Alice on his lap. Jagger turned his head and hissed at the blond.

"Don't fight you two... It's already stressful enough that Magenta and I are still searching..."

"Still no luck on the previous owner of Thumper...?" Jagger asked then Magenta shook her head.  
>"No luck... That brown rabbit is a tricky one... He's smart enough to choose an owner that doesn't have a Wonderland..."<p>

"And then there is a new owner for him..." Alice said as she laid a picture of Camellia.

"But the problem is that she's not a pure dark hair color girl..." Magenta said then Marshall looked at the picture.  
>"Maybe she's Thumper's next escape...?"<p>

"Which is why we're finding the previous owner and convince he or she into controlling Thumper."

"And if they refuse?"

"Then we have to find Thumper where ever he's hiding..." Alice said then Magenta rested her head on Jagger's chest.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: The Masked Phantom Stikes Again**_

_When Alice and Magenta returned at evening, they both got tickets to go to the singer Mimiki's concert._

"I rather hit my head with a dictionary several times then go to his concert." Wally said then Magenta picked up a dictionary and looked at the back of his head but Alice grabbed the heavy book and shook her head at the ruby eye girl.

"Well I don't really wanna go." Magenta said then Robin looked at her then at Alice, who was looking at the two tickets.

"If you want, I'll go with you, Alice." Robin said then Alice turned to the Boy Wonder.  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yeah. That way if you and Magenta are seperated, we'd keep an eye on you. I'll go with you and Magenta can stay here with the team." Robin explained then Alice looked at Magenta. Magenta nodded then Alice looked at Robin and smiled.  
>"Okay. Then let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>At the concert, Robin and Alice were sitting not to far from the stage. The crowd cheered when the bright lights flashed on Mimiki. He walked towards the mic stand then took the mic. He started to sing a few lines when the power went out and someone laughing evilly.<p>

"What's going on...?" Alice questioned, frighten then Robin grabbed her arm. As the two made their way out of the panic crowd, the lstage lights came on and Mimiki was laying on the stage floor, dead. Everyone screamed then started to panic even more.

"Robin!" Alice cried then Robin looked on the stage to see the Masked Phantom by the singer's body. He turned and spotted Robin and Alice.

"You're next!" He shouted then he jumped into the crowd. Robin grabbed Alice's hand and they both ran to the back stage exit. As they both got outside, Robin pushed Alice telling her to run. Alice looked at Robin then she ran.

"Okay, Phantom... It's payback for beating the living hell outta me...!" Robin said then the Phantom grinned. He quivered then a body crawled out of his mouth. Robin quickly closed his eyes but it was too late, the creature that crawled out of the Masked Phantom's mouth attacked Robin but it was suddenly cut.

"What?"

He suddenly heard an eerie scream and when Robin turned, he saw Alice; but she looked different. Her color was gone, her eyes blacked, and blood was everywhere on her as she held a katana sword.

"Alice...?"

"Finally! I've been waiting to have you!" Robin heard the Phantom yell then he charged straight towards the girl, but she grinned wickedly then slashed her sword down the Phantom's chest. He jumped back and held the wound that the girl made. It was deep and the blood was gushing.

"I can't continue if this is what's going to happen..." He said then he ran but Alice chased after him but Robin grabbed her arm. He turned the girl around but Alice struggled to try and catch the Phantom.

"Alice stop! What's gotten into you?" Robin yelled but Alice was still struggling. Suddenly, Robin snapped and slapped Alice across the face.  
>"SNAP OUT OF IT!" He shouted then Alice's color and everything returned to normal. She touched her cheek then tears were in her eyes.<p>

"Why did you hit me...?" She sniffled then started crying.

"Well... You were acting strange! You're color was gone, you were covered in blood, and you had a sword!" Robin said then Alice gasped.  
><em>No one isn't suppose to see me in that form... No one... Except... Those who are contracted by the rabbits... Could it be that he...?<em>

"Are you sure it wasn't you imagination...?"

"I wish it was- - But I saw it with my own eyes! You like some scary horror girl!" Robin said then Alice didn't say anything. It was quiet then Robin sighed.  
>"I'm sorry I slapped you..."<p>

"All is forgiven, Robin... All is forgiven..."  
><em>I've found him...<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Thumper's Previous Owner**_

"Are you certain, Alice?"

"Yes... He saw me in my form... My hysteria form, Magenta..." Alice said, in a frustrated tone as the two girls were in Light's office. Light looked at the two girls then turned to look at Klarion.

"Well?"

"We know Thumper's previous owner... Now get rid 'it'." Light said then the witch boy sighed.  
>"Nag, nag, nag... Is that really all you do...?" Klarion asked as he turned to look at Light.<p>

"Wait, Light. I don't think now is the time to take 'it' out of Camellia..." Alice said then Magenta turned to look at the raven hair and emerald eye girl.  
>"What do you mean wait...? We found the previous owner so now we can find Thumper."<p>

"But we need a reason why Robin doesn't have a Wonderland or some sort of Wonderful Wonder World..."

"Great, more clues we gotta find to get to the answer." Magenta sighed then Alice pat her head.  
>"Forgive me, Magenta but it's possible a way, right Bumpkin?"<p>

"She has a point Magenta. We still need to know what made Thumper chose Robin in the first place..." Bumpkin said then Magenta pouted her lips.

"No need to pout. Maybe the reason why Thumper chose that boy is because the only Wonderful Wonder World he has is reality." Klarion said, pinching Magenta's cheek but she slapped his hand and hissed at him.

"Reality...? Is that even possible, Bumpkin?" Alice asked, looking at her white rabbit doll.

"It is a possibility... But this is a first to me and Marabel..."

"That's right. We only had two types of Worlds in the Dream land; Underland and Wonderland; Dark and Light..."

"Yes, but when you two met and started a family, two more Worlds were born; Reality and Belief... Kind of like dawn and twilight." Klarion said then Bumpkin turned to look at the witch boy.  
>"And how do you know this...?" The white rabbit asked then Klarion smiled.<p>

"Let's just say I have my sources..."

Bumpkin's ears perked then he sighed.

"So now what...? How can we find out what Robin's Wonderland is...?"

"We might need to use Camellia again to turn into 'It'..."

"Oh no! The damage you inflicted 'It' also harmed Camellia's body as well. I will not have you use her as bait to get closer to what you need, Bumpkin."

"It's either we use her or stick with 'It' for the rest of your lives..." Bumpkin said then Klarion smirked and looked at Light. The blond hair man quivered then he slammed his hand on his desk.  
>"Very well... So what's the plan..." Light asked then Klarion smiled.<p>

"It seems that the little bird is taking an interest in_ my_ Camellia... So... In order to figure him out... We need him to get close to her."

"So in other words..." Alice began.

"We need her to come outside this... Stuffy building... And let her breath in the fresh air of freedom." Klarion finished then Light slammed his hands on the table.  
>"I won't allow this! Camellia-Emma is a delicate child!"<p>

"It's either that or having 'it' in her for the rest of your _entire_ life." Alice said then Light gasped. He began to quiver then he sighed in defeat.  
>"Alright. Proceed the plan..." He said then Klarion smiled.<br>"Excellent."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: Like a Bird Attracted to a Song**_

_As Robin was waiting for Alice and Magenta, he decided to go and look for Camellia. He began to roam the halls then finally, Robin spotted her in a room. She was tying her shoe then she stood up and took a few deep breaths._

_Wonder what she's up to? _Robin thought with a hint of curiosity then he peeked and saw Camellia twirling around, dancing ballet. Robin gasped with amazement as he watches the brunette danced gracefully. Camellia twirled and twirled then she jumped into the air. She bent her back a bit and remained in the air for a certain amount of time.

_She looks like an angel..._ Robin thought then when Camellia fell backwards, she used her hands then did a back flip and landed on her feet.

"That... Was amazing!" Robin said out loud then Camellia gasped and turned around.  
>"Robin? You scared me." Camellia said then Robin smiled.<br>"Sorry for the scare. I couldn't help but watch you dance."

"Hee... Thank you... It's nice to have you watching me dance. It makes me feel more relaxed when you watch me." Camellia said then she untied her hair out and smiled.

"Hey, what else do you do Emma? I remember when I first saw you, you were playing the violin."

"Ah, yes... I play violin a bit..."

"Do you play anything else?" Robin asked then Camellia tilted her head and began to think.  
>"I've... Always wanted to play the piano."<p>

"You mean you don't know how?" Robin asked but Camellia shook her head.  
>"My guardian never took the time to teach me..."<p>

"What else do you know?"

"I can sing." Camellia said as she scaled a few notes.

"I already know that. It was when I met you the second time." Robin said then he sat down. Camellia joined him, sitting on her legs.

"What else do you know?"

Camellia began to think then she sighed.

"Okay... How about I ask a different question; What do you like to do, besides the things you know?"

"Oh! I love to read!" Camellia answered happily.

"That's cool, what kind of books?"

"Fairy-tales." Camellia answered then Robin laughed.  
>"That's so cute! Like a little kid!"<p>

Camellia gasped then she pouted.  
>"I am so not a little kid! I'm 12 years old!"<p>

"Technically, still a little kid." Robin said then Camellia stood up. She began to twirl, swinging her leg but Robin scooted back.  
>"What are you trying to do?"<p>

"A round-house kick!" Camellia said then Robin laughed as he stood up.  
>"That's not how you do it." Robin said then he walked towards her.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: Everything Comes With a Price**_

_As Klarion was watching Robin teaching how to do a round-house kick, he began to dig his nails into the wall. He glared at the Boy Wonder then the witch boy turned to look at Alice and Magenta._

"Isn't it time you two left? Along with your little friend?" He asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"Now Klarion, everything comes with a price." Alice said calmly.

"That's right. This little plan of yours... The cost of it is that our 'friend' spends some time with that girl." Magenta said then Klarion growled. He scoffed then walked past Magenta and Alice and vanished. When Robin was done teaching Camellia how to do a round-house kick, Camellia sighed as she stretched a bit.

"Thanks for teaching me how to do that kick, Robin."

"It's not that big of a deal." Robin said then he saw Camellia doing some stretching exercise.  
>"Isn't doing your passion kind of... Stressful?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Camellia asked, stopping her exercise routine to look at the Boy Wonder.

"Doesn't ballet stress you out? At all?"

"No. Not really." Camellia said, continuing to stretch then Robin walked in front of her and kneel down so that their eyes met.  
>"What about eating?"<p>

"I'm fine with eating. I'm not much of a picky eater. Plus I always exercise so it's like I never gain or loose weight." Camellia said as she stood on one leg and used her hand to grab her other leg and stretch it. Robin stood in front of her again and copied her stretching position.  
>"And... With violin...?"<p>

"Well, sure some of the songs I play are kind of boring... But I respect the songs that Light gives me to practice." She said then she turned around, her back facing the floor then she got on all fours and pushed her body up. Robin looked at her then did the same. Camellia had her eyes closed, but when she opened one of her eye, she saw Robin in the same position she was in.

"...Shouldn't you be looking for your friends?" Camellia asked as she stood up without even ruining the stretching position she was in. Robin stood up and looked at her with a grin.  
>"Why would I be looking for them, when I'm talking to you?" He asked then Camellia blushed and turned her head. She began to do some ballet dancing, ignoring Robin but the Boy Wonder didn't give up. He then began copy the movements and the steps that Camellia was doing. When Camellia twirled and she saw Robin copying her moves, she gasped.<br>"What _are_ _you_ doing?" She asked as she stopped and stomped her foot on the ground.

"What? I'm doing ballet, like you." Robin said as he did a twirl. Camellia shook her head and glared at him.  
>"You're doing it all wrong!"<p>

"Well, I'm not a girl, you know? I'm not some graceful bird like you are."

"How dare you call me a bird!" Camellia hissed glaring at Robin. She took a deep breath and continue to dance but Robin kept copying her. Camellia growled then turned around and pouted.  
>"Stop copying me!" She yelled then Robin laughed.<p>

"Why? Copying you is so much fun than waiting for my friends." Robin said then Camellia was so angry, she lifted her leg and was about to kick Robin but he grabbed her leg and smiled at her.

"Tell you what, I'll let go of your leg, if you agree to hang out with me." He said then Camellia growled and glared at him.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: Is This a Date?**_

_Knowing that her leg was caught, Camellia had to say yes to Robin's offer, but she could have punched him in the face, but she decided to accept the offer._

_It has been a while since I've gone outside. Besides... Robin was just being nice... It's not like this is a date, right...? _Camellia asked as she began to put some makeup on her face.

"And... Where do you think you're going?" Shadow asked then Camellia gasped.  
>"You scared me..."<p>

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well... One of Light's client's friend asked me to hang out with him... And it's been a while since I've gone outside..."

"And... Did you tell Light about it?" Shadow asked then Camellia shook her head meekly. Shadow turned around and sighed loudly.  
>"Lemme guess; you want me to distract Light and lie to him so that you can sneak out?"<p>

"Pretty please~?" Camellia begged tugging onto his sleeve. She kept begging him and begging him until Shadow laughed and pat her head.  
>"Alright, alright. I'll tell a lie and tell him that you're practicing and you want to be alone so you can focus. Now go on and have fun." He said then Camellia hugged him and giggled. When she left, Shadow crossed his arms as he watched her leave.<p>

"Keep an eye on her, Klar." He said then Klarion appeared and smiled.  
>"Oh, you know I will." The witch boy said then he vanished.<p>

* * *

><p>As Camellia was walking around the streets, she spotted Robin and walked towards him.<p>

"Robin!" Camellia called then Robin smiled.

"Hey. I was thinking that you weren't gonna show."

"Well, you did say you wanted to hang out with me. Besides, I wanted to hang out with you too." Camellia said then Robin turned away, blushing.

"Not to mention I need to get out of that place and take a break from all the practice."

"Yeah. You've been working hard with your passion. I think you deserve a break." Robin said as he walked around her then stood next to her. Camellia giggled then she followed Robin as they were walking.  
>"So where to?"<p>

"I was thinking movies? Maybe dinner?"

"Whoa... Hold up, mister. Here you are trying to get to know me, where as for I- -know nothing about you."

"Okay. What do you wanna know?" Robin asked looking at Camellia. The girl turned her head and looked at her reflection on his sunglasses.

"Why don't you take off those sunglasses?"

"That is something I can't do." Robin said with a hint of tease in his voice. Camellia pouted her lips then Robin laughed and gently pinched her nose.  
>"Keep pouting and you're gonna loose all that cute."<p>

Camellia swatted his hand and laughed.  
>"Speak for yourself, you know-it-all mischievous boy."<p>

"'Know-it-all'... Maybe. 'Mischievous'... Yep."

"So... You're just agreeing with everything I said describing you?"

"Pretty much." Robin answered boldly then Camellia playfully pushed him and then Robin did the same to her. Camellia grinned then she jumped on his back and cling onto him, the two of them laughing. On top of the building, Klarion was watching Camellia as she was enjoying her date with Robin. The witch boy turned his head and saw Teekl. The cat's eyes glowed red then Klarion smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24: Disappearance**_

_Robin walked Camellia back to the building that Alice and Magenta go to for their sections with their psychiatrist. When they arrived, Camellia turned around to face Robin._

"I had a wonderful time, Robin." She said happily then Robin chuckled, scratching behind his neck, embarrassed.  
>"Yeah... Me too."<p>

Camellia went towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Robin blushed then Camellia looked at him and smiled.  
>"Well, see you." She said then she walked into the building.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Inside the building, Camellia looked around and noticed that the lights didn't turn on.<em>

_That's odd... _She thought then she squinted her eyes to try and make out some of the things in the room. As she slowly moved around, she placed her hand on the wall to keep her balance.

"Light...? Shadow...? Is anyone here...?" Camellia called out then she fell to the side when she reached an empty space. She rubbed her hands then something cool and smooth touched her leg. She picked it up and realized it was a flashlight. Quickly, she turned it on and noticed she was in Light's office, but she saw a bunch of scattered papers and some of them were covered in blood.

"Oh my god..." Camellia said then she suddenly screamed.

* * *

><p><em>Outside, Robin was just about to head back to Mount Justice or head back home, when he heard Camellia scream.<em>

_Emma ?! _Robin thought then he quickly ran into the building.

"Emma? Emma where are you ?!" He called then he heard Camellia whimpering in Light's office. Robin walked in and saw the flashlight pointing at the desk that showed all the bloody paper. Robin ran towards Camellia and turned her to face him.

"What happened here, Emma...?"

"I... I don't know... When I got here, the lights wouldn't go on... And then when I found a flashlight... I saw the blood on the papers..."

She quivered then started crying again. Robin hugged her as she kept sobbing.

_There's no way I can just leave her here..._ Robin thought then he gently lifted up Camellia and held her bridal style.

"Emma... Why don't you rest...?"

"But... Light... And Shadow- -"

"I promise I'll find them... So please... Close your eyes and rest." Robin whispered calmly then Camellia sobbed softly then closed her eyes. Robin began to walk out of the building and decided to take her to his home.  
>"Bats is gonna throw a fit..." he whispered under his breath as he held Camellia close to him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In the building, just when Robin left with Camellia, Klarion and Teekl appeared. The lights began to flicker as they tried to stay on.<em>

"Sorry I had to do this Camellia... And same goes for you both... Light and Shadow..." The witch boy said as he held two dolls that look like Light and Shadow. Blood dripped from his arm and the witch boy held the wound chuckling.  
>"Damn... Light put up a fight... Same goes for Shadow as well..."<p>

Teekl meowed then Klarion straighten up.  
>"I had to do it... Besides... The closer Camellia gets to the Boy Wonder... The closer I am to solving this little mystery..."<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: Getting Closer to the Truth**_

_When Camellia opened her eyes, her vision was all blurry. When she sat up, she held her head._

_My head... _She thought then she looked around and notice the area was unfamiliar.

"I see you're awake, Miss." someone said then Camellia gasped. She saw a butler then she quickly stood up but her legs felt weak and she fell.

"You shouldn't stand up so sudden, Miss." The butler said then he helped Camellia back onto the sofa she was lying on.

"Ummm... Who are you...?" Camellia asked.

"Alfred... I serve Master Bruce along with young master." The butler said as he handed a glass of water to Camellia.

"Oh? You're awake." Robin said as he comes into the room. The butler Alfred bowed and left the two alone.

"Robin..."

"I'm so glad you're okay. You passed out and I took you to my place."

"So... Wait... You have a butler... And this place is very huge... That must mean you're..."

Camellia turned to look at Robin then he gulped and became still.

"You're some rich boy!" Camellia said in a surprised tone then Robin fell to the side.

"Uh... Yeah, that's exactly what I am..."  
><em>Whew... Dodged the bullet there...<em> Robin thought then Camellia stood up and looked around.

* * *

><p><em>At night, Robin made Camellia stay in his room. The brunette sat up and sighed softly. She turned to look at Robin, who was asleep.<em>

_I can't sleep... _Camellia thought then she saw something at the window.

"Teekl!" Camellia said with a whisper, then she opened the window. The cat meowed and rubbed her head against her arm.

"I'm glad you're safe. Where's Klarion...?" Camellia asked then she suddenly heard a soft whistle. She then saw the witch boy floating in the air.

"Klarion!" Camellia said then the boy came closer to the window.  
>"Come on..." He whispered as he held his hand out. Camellia looked at his hand then she was about to grab it, but suddenly something quickly cut through between the two of them. Camellia turned and saw Robin holding his batarangs.<p>

"Robin...?"

"We're going now!" Klarion said as he grabbed Camellia and Teekl and vanished.

"Emma!" Robin shouted as he stuck his head out the window.

* * *

><p><em>At the top of the highest building, Klarion appeared and dropped Camellia down gently. The brunette girl turned around and looked at the witch boy.<em>

"Klarion...?"

"I know you were gonna kill that boy... Phantom."

Camellia's eyes turned light blue then she grinned and laughed.

"_Always the nosy little brat, aren't ya, Klarion...?_"

"Just doing my job. Now that I figured out all the pieces... I have no reason to keep you alive." Klarion said as he held his hand up. The phantom chuckled then looked at the witch boy.  
>"<em>Do you really think you have the guts to take me out and keep the girl alive?<em>"

"I know what you did to that boy... Was this all part of Thumper's plan?" Klarion asked then the phantom shrugged his shoulders.  
>"<em>Who knows? I don't follow that rat's orders. I just do what I wanna do...<em>"

Klarion growled then he held his hand but suddenly, something hit the witch boy's hand. Klarion held his hand then he and the phantom turned their heads and saw Robin.

"Release the girl... Now!"


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: The Garden of Eden **_

_Klarion, the Phantom taking over Camellia's body, and Robin all stood on the building glaring at one another._

"_How did you find us, boy...?_" The phantom asked then Robin held a device and there was a blinking light on it.

"Implanted a tracking device inside the girl when she was passed out."

The Phantom chuckled then Robin glared at him.  
>"It was you... You used Emma's body to try and attack Alice and Magenta!"<p>

"_Bravo! Give the boy a cigar! Yes. I used this little girl's body to try and murder those two girls. I figured this girl would be the ticket if she caused a murder. She hardly remembers anything once I'm done taking over her body. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out..._"

"All it took was one hair from her's that was on my uniform the night you beat the living hell out of me and in a second I knew it was her. But I wasn't convinced those times I met her. She just seemed like she never did anything wrong; just a innocent, little girl. But now that Klarion exposed you... I'm gonna kill you."

The phantom chuckled softly then laughed loudly.  
>"<em>I'd like to see you try! Hit me with your best shot!<em>"

The phantom was suddenly cut off when Robin fired a gun and the bullet hit Camellia's shoulder. The phantom held the shoulder.

"_Ha ha ha ha...! Owwww... Owwww...? But... How...? That gun... Where did you get that gun ?!_" The phantom shouted then Robin smiled.  
>"Thumper. This is what he turned into."<p>

"You're still under contract with him...?" Klarion asked, looking at the Boy Wonder.  
>"No. At the very least, his soul is in contact with me. Once I find the body, the contract will forever be hold..."<p>

Suddenly the phantom charged at Robin but Robin held the gun and pulled the trigger but there was a bright light. Robin opened his eye to see and he saw a brown rabbit coming out of his chest, but then the light got even brighter and Robin had to shield his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>When Robin opened his eyes, he noticed that he was suddenly in a grassy meadow instead of a building. He turned and saw Camellia on the grass. He was about to wake her up, when he heard something.<em>

"Don't touch her..." A voice said then Robin turned into the direction the voice was calling him. In front of his eyes stood a boy. He wore an over coat jacket, shorts, and a small hat. He had brown hair along with brown bunny ears drooping down.

"Thumper...?"

"Yep. That's my name, don't wear it out... So? Back to your Wonderland, huh?"

"Which is... What...?" Robin asked then Thumper put his hands on his hips.  
>"You really don't remember, do you...?" He asked then Robin looked at the rabbit boy. Thumper looked down then he looked at his master and sighed.<br>"Fine. I guess you deserve the truth. As to why I wanted to break the contract between us and not start a contract with that girl laying over there."

Robin gasped as Thumper's body began to faze out then it vanished and he was suddenly a brown rabbit doll wearing the small hat he wore when he was a human.

"That's partly the reason why I wanted to break the contract with you. See, back when you were a little kid... You had an active imagination, you were always so happy; with your family and then with that girl. You then began to create this garden, your Wonderland... The Garden of Eden along with me. I, on the other hand, wanted to get rid of you having that imagination and the girl so that I can gain a human form."

"But... Why kill her?" Robin asked then Thumper sat on a rock and looked at him.  
>"You seriously don't remember? Honestly, you haven't seen that girl before, in your entire life?" Thumper asked then Robin looked at Camellia and shook his head.<br>"Wow... Okay... Ummm... Where to begin...? Okay... When you and your family performed a show, there was a girl, a year young looking, had brown hair, and blue eyes... Just like yours. That little girl... Was her!" Thumper said, pointing at Camellia.

"She... I've met her before...?"

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Robin in the head and he held his head groaning.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27: Memories**_

_"What's you're name?" _The young Robin asked as he looked at the young Camellia.

_"Camellia... Though sometimes I liked to be called 'Emma'..." _

_"Emma. Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Richard. But you can call me Dick for short."_ young Robin said then young Camellia giggled.

_"I like Richard better..."_ Camellia said politely then young Robin sighed.  
><em>"Fine. Your choice. So... What's a girl like you doing here...?"<em>

_"Well... Like all families... Coming to see the show."_

_"That's not what I mean... I know who you really are... Princess."_

* * *

><p>Robin gasped then looked at Camellia. He slowly stood up and held his head.<br>"So... She's a princess..."

"Obviously. That's one of the reasons why you like her." Thumper said as he was walking towards his master. Robin looked at the brown rabbit as he walked over to Camellia.

"Another reason for you to sneak out and see her... You were always sneaking out to see her every night, and I had to put up with it and follow you. Then... That one day..."

* * *

><p><em>"...A doll...? That can protect me...?"<em>

_"Yeah. Thumper always protects me. Though, lately he's been acting up and I don't know why..."_

_"Maybe he doesn't like me...?"_ Camellia said then Robin held her hands.  
><em>"Hey... Thumper would love to serve you. And you're gonna love the Garden of Eden! It's such a cool place! Though I gotta warn ya... Don't go eating the fruit off this tree called the Tree of Knowledge."<em>

_"Why?"_ Camellia asked, following Robin as they approached a lake. Robin turned and held his hand out.  
><em>"Just trust me."<em> Robin said then Camellia took his hand and smiled.

* * *

><p>"That would explain why the contract broke... But answer me this, Thumper... Was it you who told me to eat the fruit...?" Robin asked then Thumper shook his head.<p>

"Like the book... It wasn't me... It was- -!"

Thumper was suddenly cut off when something wrapped around Robin.

"Robin!"

"Heh heh heh... Missed me...?" A human that had the body of a snake asked then Robin chuckled.  
>"Phantom... How the hell did you got out of Emma's body...?"<p>

"I should be thanking your little rabbit friend. He's the one who trapped me in the girl's body."

"Robin!" Camellia called his name then Robin turned and saw the girl.

"Emma..." Robin struggled then Klarion threw fire at Phantom. Thumper ran over to Camellia and she looked at the rabbit doll.  
>"Princess! Make the contract between me!"<p>

"But Robin..."

"He'll be fine! Just make the contract!" Thumper said then he raised his paw up. Camellia quickly grabbed the paw then there was a bright light. Suddenly Camellia had brown rabbit ears on her head then she had a rabbit tail. Camellia suddenly whistled then Klarion heard dogs growling but he didn't see any of them.

"Hell hounds..." Klarion said then he quickly grabbed Robin and landed in the tree. Robin slowly opened his eyes then saw Camellia giggling at the Phantom. Her eyes glowed light blue then she held her hand.  
>"Get them, boys!" Camellia said then the dogs growled. Suddenly the Phantom's snake tail was ripped and once the human part of him was on the ground, the Hell hounds began to tear Phantom to shreds. Robin and Klarion began to held their mouths as they saw the Phantom dead. Camellia's eyes turned back to their normal color then she fell and Thumper landed on her back.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28: The Choices**_

_After returning from the Garden of Eden, Alice and Magenta were in the room talking to Camellia. Klarion came into the the brunette girl looked at the witch boy._

"He's fine... But I think you know what you have to do..." Klarion said then Camellia sighed softly, looking down.

"There's really no choice is there...?"

"I'm sorry, Camellia..." Alice whispered then tears fell down and she sobbed softly.

* * *

><p><em>Alice and Magenta were walking one day, then they saw Robin and Kid Flash walking and talking. As the two girls walked past them they didn't turn to look back, nor did they.<em>

"Once you erase their memories, we'll be leaving..." Alice said then Magenta softly pat Camellia's back then she followed Alice. Klarion gently rubbed Camellia's shoulder then the girl hugged the witch boy and sobbed.

* * *

><p>Alice and Magenta got in a limo and Camellia was in the front seat as Marshall started the car.<p>

"I'm sorry you had to do this, Camellia..." Marshall said then the limo began to drive off. On a building, Klarion watched the limo drive away then he sighed. Teekl meowed softly then Klarion pet the cat familiar.

"I'll miss her so much... But... I don't think that memory erase won't be powerful on that boy..."

Thumper was resting on Camellia's lap then the brunette sighed softly as she looked out the window.

"Once we leave... We can't turn back..." Marshall said then Camellia nodded.  
>"I know..."<p>

They left town and headed for the airport.

* * *

><p><em>In the room, Robin was lying on his bed, then he began to remember something when he and Kid Flash walked past by Alice and Magenta.<em>

_Those girls... They look familiar..._ he thought then a sharp pained hit his head and as he held his head, panting, he then began to remember all the memories he spent with Camellia.

"That girl... Do I...?"

He groaned then he began to remember something about his past.

_"They're gonna put me to sleep..."_ Young Camellia said as she sobbed. Robin looked at Camellia then hugged her.  
><em>"Everything's gonna be okay..."<em>

_"No it won't... I probably won't even remember you..."_ Young Camellia sobbed softly then Robin looked at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

_"I promise I won't let you forget about me..."_

_"You promise...?"_ Young Camellia asked then Robin smiled.

_"I promise."_ Robin said.

_"Cross your heart?"_

_"Cross my heart. You and I are gonna be together, forever." _Robin said as he kissed Camellia on the forehead. The young girl smiled and looked at him.

_"Yeah! Never forget that!"_

_"As if I'd ever forget!" _Robin said.

* * *

><p>Robin gasped then he opened the window and tried to locate the brown hair girl.<p>

"Camellia!" He shouted then Klarion appeared in front of him.  
>"You're too late... She's already gone by now..."<p>

"Where is she ?! You have to tell me!" Robin said then Klarion sighed and floated closer to the Boy Wonder.  
>"Fine... I'll tell you... But once I tell you, you need to make a choice; You could either stay here and be the next big hero... Or you come with me and we find Camellia... And you can know what your true purpose is..." Klarion said then he held out his hand. Robin looked at the witch boy's hand then glared at him.<br>"Why should I trust you...?"

"Because; one, I can find Camellia in a heart beat. And two, I know the truth about you, Alice, Magenta, and all your little rabbits..."

Robin gasped then he looked down.

"Once you make a choice you can't turn back..." Klarion said as he sat on the air. Robin began to think for a very long time then he sighed and looked at Klarion.  
>"Take me to her..." Robin said then Klarion smiled.<br>"Well, well, well... Get ready for a little trip to Europe."

* * *

><p><em>Ten months have passed, and Robin and Klarion were walking around in the streets of London in the dark.<em>

"How much further...?"

"There's no need to go on much more, Boy Blunder... We're here..." Klarion said then the two boys stood in front of an old cafe. They went inside and they saw two boys, one with glasses and black hair and the other had snowy white hair with teal highlights on the tips of his hair.

"What can I get you boys?" The boy with glasses asked as he set two glasses of water on the counter.

"We're here to see Ecila..." Klarion said then the boy with glasses look at the witch boy. The boy opened part of the counter and used his arm to tell the boys to come in. Once Robin and Klarion came inside, the boy with the snowy white hair led them down some stairs. When they got down, they saw Alice and Magenta wearing goggles and they began to look at Camellia, who was asleep in a big tube filled with water.

"Isn't about time we let her out, Alice...?" Magenta asked.

"Yes... Ten months... Surely her memories should be stable by now..."

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked then the two raven hair girls turned around and gasped.

"Robin...?"

"What are you doing here...?" Alice asked then Klarion came down the stairs and smiled at the two girls.  
>"I led him here."<p>

"Klarion... I should've know you'd go behind our backs..." Magenta hissed then Klarion giggled as he picked up Thumper, who suddenly woked up when he was picked up by the witch boy.

"What did you do to Camellia ?!" Robin yelled then Magenta looked at Alice.  
>"We were certain that Camellia erased his memory along with his friends..."<p>

"Obviously she didn't do a good job because Boy Blunder still remembers every detail about his memories with Camellia." Klarion said as he kept playing with Thumper who was trying to run away. Robin looked at Camellia who was in the tube then turned to Alice and Magenta.  
>"Wake her up. Now!" Robin yelled then Alice pushed a button and all the water that was in the tube, began to drain, and the door opened and Camellia fell out. Robin quickly caught her held the sleeping girl close to him.<br>"Camellia..." He whispered then Camellia slowly opened her eyes.

"R... Robin...?"

"I'm here my princess..." Robin said then Camellia hugged him, tears falling from her eyes.

**_The End...?_**


	29. Bonus

_**Herro everyone~! Thank you for reading and supporting this fanfic I made. I'm so sorry that it was a bit sloppy... But to make it up enjoy this random nonsense that will make you laugh... Or not...**_

_***Runs away***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Both:<strong>_ Emma now! Emma now! Emma Emma Emma now!  
>Emma now! Emma now! Emma Emma Emma now!<br>Emma now! Emma now! Emma Emma Emma now!  
>Emma now! Emma now! Emma Emma Emma now!<p>

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

**Robin:** Today I want to squeeze my Emma so she'll never leave my side!  
>She might bite me to get away, BUT I'LL LOVE IT EMMA.<br>When we go shopping one day, I'll say straight to her face "This is soo~ a DAAATE!"  
>and go freely with my life as I watch her reaction!<p>

Emma's ribbon, around her neck, reminds me of a cat,  
>cause I'm so ninja, one morning I stuck a bell on the ribbon to see if she would notice.<br>And she didn't realize it was there!  
>But once she came home that evening, she was gripping her ribbon, wanting answers from me.<br>But of course, her cute pouty face made me WANNA GO TO BED WITH HER.

**_Both:_** Huff! Huff! Huff! Huff!

**_Klarion:_** I want to breathe down Emma's neck!  
>I'll see her squirm to my incredible breathing, and I'LL DO IT MORE.<br>HUFF HUFF MORE!

And everyone who goes on Images, should search "Camellia Tsundere"  
>I SUGGEST YOU DO IT RIGHT NOW.<br>Yes yes, and when we go to Young Justice online together, I want my Emma to cosplay as Klarion.  
>W-which, of course, her boobs would be a... problem to me.<p>

"Is my chest bigger than yours?" she'll say,  
>And I'll hug her with all of my love, then I'll watch her FLY TO THE SKY.<p>

_**Both:**_ Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

**Robin:** One morning Emma is now an adult! Which left me speechless when we both ate lunch together...  
>I'm only a little guilty for making her use the fancy dishware.<br>But it doesn't matter because if Emma says she wants mochi, I'll tell her I'm a MOCHI SO SHE CAN EAT ME.

_**Both:**_ Emma now! Emma now! Emma Emma Emma now!  
>Emma now! Emma now! Emma Emma Emma now!<br>Emma now! Emma now! Emma Emma Emma now!  
>Emma now! Emma now! Emma Emma Emma now!<p>

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

_**Klarion:**_ I found Emma being a maid in a cafe, even though she's not allowed to,  
>so I'll just take a picture of her beautiful face for my album. Heh heh heh.<br>Emma never talks much when she's upset, so I asked her if something's wrong and she'll calmly say  
>"Look, can you not bother me please?"<br>And I'll be like "OH MY GOD!  
>THAT'LL BE GREAT STUFF MAN."<p>

"HighSchool Cutie"? Ha, my Emma tweets. I wanted to say,  
>"Emma, you'll be called Cutie Pie Emma-chan ?!" which I want so badly!<br>...But I started to think she might ignore my response, so I uh, chicken out...  
>(Retweeeeeeeeeet!)<p>

**_Both:_** Ca-Me-Li-Ah!

**Robin:** Emma comes home and sits next to me on the sofa, exhausted. But then she fell asleep!  
>HER LOVELY WARMTH LEANING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!<br>And I DON'T KNOW WHAT ACTION TO CHOOSE AS EMMA'S LOVELY LIPS ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME  
>SO I DECIDED TO WELCOME THOSE LOVELY LIPS BY TACKLING THEM with my own~<p>

While walking in town, I found Emma wearing glasses. So I complimented her;  
>"These are my reading glasses" she shyly replied.<br>But I still told her how CUTE she looked.  
>And with a lovely smile on her adorable little face, Emma acknowledged the compliment...<br>by punching the crap out of ME.

_**Both:**_ Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

_**Klarion:**_ "I've loved you ever since" Emma tells me through text!  
>I-I wanted to say "W-WHAT ?! I've always loved you too!"<br>But I say: "W-WOW! I'm so happy you'll go out with me!"  
>As my heart flutters she says, "Oh, I'm sorry, wrong person..."<br>And by then I'm thinking "...ugh... F.M.L, man..."

_**Both:**_ Emma now! Emma now! Emma Emma Emma now!  
>Emma now! Emma now! Emma Emma Emma now!<br>Emma now! Emma now! Emma Emma Emma now!  
>Emma now! Emma now! Emma Emma Emma now!<p>

**_Klarion:_** Whew... I'm tired...


	30. Holiday bonus

_**Herro everyone~! Thank you for reading and supporting this fanfic I made. I know it's past the date... But I wanted to do a Christmas story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Bonus: The Miracle in Shopping<strong>_

Camellia: "Wow~! I can't believe we're here in Hawaii!"

Klarion: "Camellia-chan, look, look! They have shaved ice!"

Camellia: "Aaaaaah~! Shaved ice, so cooooool!"

Robin: "Emma, check it out! They have white bunnies!"

Camellia: "Kyaa! How cute! So cute, so cute!"

Klarion: "Camellia-chan, look look! All the palm trees have Christmas lights!"

Camellia: "Wow! So many of them~!"

Robin: "Emma, Emma, Emma!"

Camellia: "Hmm? Yes, yes?"

Klarion: "It's me~"

Camellia: "Shut up."

Klarion & Robin: "Eh?"

Camellia: "Nothing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Robin:<strong> _If you think of it, then at any time, we can meet at The Black Fox_  
><em>Let's buy a dream that overflows with a "boom"<em>  
><em>It feels like a treasure hunt doesn't it?<em>

_**All three:** Rick Rick Rick~ Riki~ Riki-chii the Black Fox_

_**Camellia:**_ _Perfect score on volume, a bargain jungle_

**_All three: _**_Rick Rick Rick~ Riki~ Riki-chii the Black Fox_

**Klarion:** _Everything's stocked, a convenient mall_

_**All three:** The Black Fox_

**Klarion:** _A paradise where the fastest wins_  
><em>Encountering little Riki becomes a habit<em>  
><em>Even by impulse, you got it, right?<em>  
><em>I wonder what there will be tonight~<em>

_**All three:** Rick Rick Rick~ Riki~ Riki-chii the Black Fox_

**Robin:** _Always satisfying, a mysterious jungle~_

_**Camellia:** _"OMG! That's cheap!"

_**All three:** Rick Rick Rick~ Riki~ Riki-chii the Black Fox_

**Klarion:** _Even in the middle of the night, it's a fun mall_

_**All three:** The Black Fox_

_Rick Rick Rick~ Riki~ Riki-chii the Black Fox_

_**Camellia:** Perfect score on volume, a bargain jungle_

_**All three:** Rick Rick Rick~ Riki~ Riki-chii the Black Fox_

**Klarion:** _Everything's stocked, a convenient mall_

_**All three:** The Black Fox_

* * *

><p>Camellia picked up a black baby fox and held it.<br>"I'm gonna name you... Riki."

The baby fox barked happily then licked Camellia on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas!" Robin, Klarion, and Camellia said.


	31. Neko Cat Bonus

_**Herro everyone~! Thank you for reading and supporting this fanfic I made. One of my readers wanted me to do another bonus chapter. So... This one's for you!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The Wonderful Life As a Cat<em>**

**Klarion:** _Ah, you're so cute... Emma! You're fur as marvelous as it can be,_  
><em>Under the bright stars that are out tonight...<em>

"Look! A shooting star!"

_Would you like to come play wi-?_

_**Camellia:** _"Nope!"

**Klarion:** "WHAAAT !?"  
><em>It's true that a cat can only live once~<em>  
><em>Let's have some fun or your life is boring~<em>  
><em>The collar that binds you from being free,<em>

(Klarion grabs Camellia)

_If you want I'll tear it off gently..._

_**Camellia:**_ "No! Get off me! Don't touch me~!"

**Klarion:** _Being a stray rocks! (Meow, meow, meow)_  
><em>I have the best sweets and lots of tea.<em>  
><em>When I'm full, I lay on the roof,<em>  
><em>And close my eyes as the humans still work.<em>  
><em>You should be free too, (MEOW~)<em>  
><em>I have some friends who would want to meet you.<em>  
><em>Open the window of society and...<em>  
><em>Fly Away! Whoo!<em>

_**Camellia:**_ "Batman, please."

**Klarion:** "CUT IT OUT!"

**_Camellia:_** "Just be someone's pet already."

**Klarion:** "I only want you to own me... No! I want to own you!"

_**Camellia:**_ "Batman!"

**Klarion:** "NOOOO~"

**_Camellia:_** _He's a pervert, that witch cat Klarion. _

**Klarion:** "Hi~!"

_**Camellia:** His eyes are bright in the dark and always watching me._  
><em>You're breath on the window is freaking me out,<em>  
><em>Please don't come any closer than that to me.<em>

**Klarion:** "Girl~!"

_**Camellia:**_ "Don't touch me!"  
><em>It's true that a cat can only live once~<em>  
><em>That's why I'm a pet so I can live longer.<em>  
><em>This collar that you wanted to tear off~<em>  
><em>Can you comprehend how much it costs?<em>

**Klarion:** "What is that? Can I eat it?"

_**Camellia:** I'm so graceful, mew, mew, mew!_  
><em>I have yummy food and I have a comfy bed.<em>  
><em>Although I still kinda dislike water but-<em>  
><em>I have a bath everyday and get dried when I'm wet.<em>  
><em>Compared to you now, mew mew mew!<em>  
><em>Do you even have anyone that looks after you?<em>  
><em>Tomorrow you could get hit by a car<em>

**Klarion:** "Meow~!"

_**Camellia:** And... I wouldn't mind._

**Klarion:** "WHAAT ?!"  
><em>This tsundere girl, might be turning me on.<em>

**_Camellia:_** "No."

**Klarion:** _Soon I might begin to think that... I LOVE YOU~!_

_**Camellia:** This can't be happening... I am so confused..._  
><em>You're heart seems set but mine is not...<em>

(Klarion hit his head on the wall and Camellia gasped)

**Klarion:** _My dream one day, meow meow meow!_  
><em>Is to leave this broken town one day.<em>  
><em>I'd fly off to a northern land... And watch the aurora lights there.<em>

**_Camellia:_** "Leave then."

**Klarion:** "Not without you!"  
><em>If you are with me, meow meow meow!<em>  
><em>It would be the best time for both of us,<em>

**_Camellia:_ **"Nope."

**Klarion:** _But I guess that's a hopeless dream now~! *sob*_

_**Camellia:** My life is complicated, mew mew mew!_  
><em>And changing lifestyles is not an easy thing.<em>  
><em>Plus, I don't want to leave my human,<em>  
><em>He'll worry about me more than anything.<em>

**Klarion:** "What? Who ?!"

**_Camellia:_ **"Shut up."  
><em>I haven't finished, mew mew mew!<em>  
><em>Are you leaving right now, don't go. Oh, wait!<em>  
><em>You can come back tomorrow if you want...<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting~<em>

**Klarion:** "I'm here."

_**Camellia:**_ "No. Go home."

**Klarion:** "Oh~ you're getting shy aren't you? So cute! So cute! Huff! Huff! Tsundere! Tsundere!"

_**Camellia:**_ "Hello, Batman?"

**Klarion:** "Not again! Let's eat some macaroons. No, we should go to Paris!"

_**Camellia:**_ "Okay, have a good trip. Don't come back; ever."

**Klarion:** "I know deep down you want to come with me..."

_**Camellia:**_ "Where are you Batman?"

**Klarion:** "CUT IT OUT!"


End file.
